


Ours

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: Hajime had seen what the three of them could do on the volleyball court together, systematically destroying their opponents, but their combined focus had never been directed at him.Not like this, anyway.“Don’t,”he whispered.“Don’t stop.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580755
Comments: 25
Kudos: 210
Collections: HQ Sin Central Kinkmas in July 2020





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back to spread my bottom Hajime agenda! The first thing I’ve been able to finish in two months and it’s....well...basically 2.4k of Iwaizumi and his harem of hot volley boyfriends.
> 
> I know. I’m a mess. It’s fine. 
> 
> **Prompts**  
>  Day 3: Sweating  
> Kinks: body worship, free: belly bulge/cum inflation (just like...briefly mentioned. It’s hot. Just roll with it), first time, DP, size kink, edging/delay/denial (the last 4 are more implied, but I’m counting them)
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Iwaizumi was going to burn up from the inside out. The air was heavy. Condensation collected on the windows, and sweat beaded over his skin, drops pooling above his collarbones and rolling down the curve of his spine.

Already he felt boneless, held up on shaking knees with Ushijima’s thick arms wrapped around his torso, pinning Hajime tight against the broad expanse of his chest. It felt like it was 100 degrees pressed up against him like that, skin to skin.

Iwaizumi’s breath came in shallow puffs of humid air that made him feel like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. His head spun with every gasp forced from his lungs, but even as he let it fall back against the dip of Wakatoshi’s shoulder, he couldn’t take his eyes away from Sakusa’s.

The man’s gaze was so dark, so sharp, that his eyes looked almost black, and Hajime shuddered at the desire and devotion he found in those depths. They were a portal. Ravenous and bottomless, set to devour him whole, and Hajime couldn’t fight the pull they had over him as he sank further and further into oblivion.

Or maybe that shudder was because Atsumu chose that moment to curl his fingers over his prostate. The slow slide against his walls making his body hum with need as Wakatoshi rolled a calloused thumb over the stiff peak of his nipple.

He cried out, a sharp keening whine at the back of his throat that would normally set his cheeks aflame, but Kiyoomi swallowed it down before it could echo through the room.

Even if he hadn’t, Hajime’s face couldn’t get any hotter. Not after the things his lovers had whispered to him over the last hour. Variations of “yer perfect,” and “stunning,” vibrated through his veins with the same low frequency that carried their voices through the damp air.

He could feel his heart swell when Kiyoomi whispered into his ear, “You are so wonderful...in countless ways, but Hajime, you make us want to count them all.”

It made the pressure behind his breast bone build and squeeze tight around his throat. He wanted to touch them—to feel them flushed and aching against him, but they swatted his hands away with promises that tonight was about taking care of him.

“Let us show ya how much ya mean to us,” Atsumu had said, threading their fingers together.

“If it is too much we will stop,” Ushijima hummed against his spine.

But Hajime didn’t want them to stop.

He’d seen what they could do on the volleyball court together, systematically destroying their opponents, but their combined focus had never been directed at him. Not like this, anyway.

He shook his head, a short abbreviated movement. “ _Don’t_ ,” he whispered. “ _Don’t stop.”_

It was sweet agony—being surrounded by them, being filled by them, in every way. Sensation rippled through Iwaizumi from so many points of contact. Sweltering heat cresting and colliding in ways that were at the same time routine and wholly unfamiliar.

“So fuckin’ sexy,” Atsumu groaned into the side of his belly even while he continued to slowly finger him open. His mouth pressed just below the spot where Wakatoshi’s hand raked over Hajime’s ribs.

They haven’t let him come yet, the three of them content to worship every square inch of muscled body and tanned skin that they could reach. Marking him in a way that was somehow both possessive and devout. Their desire alone was enough to leave him breathless and trembling as they imprinted slivers of their adoration onto every piece of him.

Though he lost track of who they belonged to, Iwaizumi was aware of rough palms dragging over his skin, of fingers sinking into flesh leaving burning trails in their wake.

Reverently they traced lines of muscle. Up his arms. His legs. Across the roll of his shoulders and over the swell of his backside. Slowly mapping out every curve and dip before fingertips were replaced with lips, and teeth, and tongues.

It was embarrassing how loud he’d gotten from just their gentle touches. The force of each heaving breath caught the edge of his voice on the way out, but he couldn’t focus on keeping his jaw clamped shut when they each took turns licking into his mouth to taste the sweet sounds that poured from him.

He sounded more and more ruined with each broken note they coaxed out of him, and still they made him sing. He’d be far more embarrassed if not for the haze of heat and lust that settled over the four of them. It weighed him down and made him pliant. All the while, they whispered to him.

“You’re incredible. Always so good to us.”

“Beautiful, Hajime.”

“Been wantin’ this for so long. We’re gonna take care of ya, babe.”

He was on the edge of being overwhelmed and overstimulated, but the slick sound of lube echoing in his ears made him desperate for more. He was so close to begging for it.

He could feel the thick head of Wakatoshi’s cock pressing insistently against his lower back, flushed hot and hard, foreskin sliding in sweat and precome each time he rutted against him.

He parted his lips with a plea on his tongue and Atsumu curled his fingers again. Just enough to steal Hajime’s breath away, and make his cock twitch and leak in Kiyoomi’s palm before Atsumu resumed fucking him open.

“We know whatcha need, don’t we Omi-Omi? Just keep bein’ good for us, Haji-kun.” Atsumu scissored his fingers and sucked another mark into Iwaizumi’s trembling thigh at the same time Sakusa thumbed over the head of his cock.

Teeth scraped over the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear, and Iwaizumi tipped his head to the side to allow Ushijima to bite down into the column of his throat, flaring stars behind his eyes.

“I believe he has been thoroughly prepared,” Wakatoshi said after soothing over the mark he left with the flat of his tongue. He sounded far more put together than he looked with his face tucked against the crook of Hajime’s neck, and with Hajime’s hands buried in his hair, holding him in place.

“Yer always so proper, ‘Toshi.” Atsumu snorted a laugh, leaving an open mouthed kiss on Hajime’s hip.

Hajime gasped and clenched his teeth to stop a whine from escaping—his walls tightened around nothing as Atsumu carefully slid his fingers free before popping up to his knees. With a roguish grin, he leaned over Iwaizumi’s shoulder to plant a kiss on Ushijima’s mouth.

“Yer right though. Why don’t ya reward our boy for bein’ so patient?”

The words were hummed right against Iwaizumi’s temple, “our boy,” and he felt himself twitch again in Sakusa’s hand, unable to hide his reaction as Atsumu kissed from his temple down to the corner of his mouth.

His breath hitched and his lashes fluttered, making him miss the quiet nod that Sakusa gave Ushijima over the top of his head. His eyes were still closed when he felt a hand thread into his hair, easing him forward so that Wakatoshi could reposition beneath him.

“You like that, don’t you Hajime? Hearing that you belong to us.”

He moaned, a small broken “y-yes” muffled into Kiyoomi’s chest, but he didn’t have to respond. They already knew the answer.

Still, Sakusa angled his head and hummed into Iwaizumi’s ear, “Couldn’t quite hear that, Hajime.”

He huffed a breath at the teasing tone, and braced himself on Sakusa’s shoulder to keep from toppling over as Wakatoshi moved his hands down to grip at his hips. His thick fingers blazing hot as he curled them around the sharp cut of Hajime’s hip bones.

Wakatoshi pressed his thumbs into the dimples in Hajime’s lower back. It made his breath stutter and catch on another low moan—surprised and thrilled when he realized how far those large hands could span around his waist.

Hajime let his other hand drape over Atsumu’s shoulder before he reached up to tangle it into his tousled hair. He guided him forward until they brushed together.

Soft presses of barely parted lips and playful nips pulled Hajime’s focus away from the hands still running all over him.

Hands spreading his knees wider.

Hands sliding over the curve of his ass.

Hands dipping between his cheeks to tease slick fingers over his puckered rim.

He moved away from Atsumu’s mouth to meet Sakusa’s eyes again, intending to give him a clear answer, if only to prove he still could. Just as he did the blunt head of Ushijima’s cock breached his entrance.

 _“Ahh—fuck,”_ he gasped as he fell forward—or, he would have if Kiyoomi and Atsumu weren’t there to catch him before he face-planted into the sheets.

It was a good thing, because Hajime could tell by the firm grip over his hips that the normally stoic man behind him had had enough of the teasing and slow pace they had set earlier in the evening.

Wakatoshi’s fingertips dug new bruises into tender flesh to add to the marks they had already left. The rush of sensation as he eased into him—slowly, methodically, splitting him open until Hajime was fully seated on his cock—had Hajime arching his back and rolling his hips, grinding his ass backward against Wakatoshi’s thick thighs.

Before he could take his next breath—before he could even begin to think _more, move, fuck me, now_ —Wakatoshi was sliding back out. He paused where Hajime’s rim stretched tight around his crown, giving no time to adjust before he snapped his hips—sharp, and deep, and perfect enough to leave them both groaning and gasping as he bottomed out again.

 _“Fuu—uck. Toshi, fuck. You’re s...so big,”_ Hajime gasped into Kiyoomi’s chest. _“I can’t—”_

“Yes, you can,” Kiyoomi said, holding him close and carding fingers through his hair.

He vaguely registered another groan and looked up to find Atsumu staring back at him—pupils blown black, nearly eclipsing the bright brown of his irises.

“Look’it you, Haji-kun. _Fuck, baby. Yer gorgeous,_ ” Atsumu said distantly, bringing his hands back up from where they’d fallen to his sides, to brush away the sweat damp hair plastered to Hajime’s forehead.

Hajime leaned heavily into Sakusa’s chest, their heartbeats syncing as Wakatoshi set a steady pace behind him.

Every thrust knocked the breath from his lungs, and in between his and Wakatoshi’s panting, Atsumu and Kiyoomi kept talking.

“Mmm, so gorgeous, Hajime,” Kiyoomi hummed into his hairline. “And so good for us.”

“So good, baby,” Atsumu agreed, pressing closer to Kiyoomi. “Ya look real pretty bouncin’ on that great big cock.”

“You know, it’s true what Tsumu said. You belong to us.”

The admission made Hajime clench down, gasping and spasming around Wakatoshi’s length as he pistoned his hips faster, pulling him down over his cock as Hajime’s own neglected length bounced against his stomach.

“That’s right. Yer _ours_ aren’t cha, babe?”

_“Shit, yes—Tsumu—Oomi—Toshi—yes—”_

Their names fell from his lips with his breath, whispered into the space between them like a quiet prayer. But the way that Kiyoomi and Atsumu looked at him, genuine and awestruck—the way that Wakatoshi tightened his grip around his waist, like he never wanted to let go— It made him feel like maybe they though _he_ was the answer to _their_ prayers and he had to clamp his eyes closed to fight down the emotion swirling in his chest.

His limbs were tingling and heat pooled low in his belly. On his knees in this position he could do little more than take it. Still, he did his best to rock his hips backward to meet Wakatoshi as he fucked into him, knocking the breath out of him.

Hajime felt a hand snake down his chest and he clenched down in anticipation of that hand wrapping around his cock. Instead it stopped just above—long fingers pressing down over his abdomen until a broken cry tore from his chest.

“Feel that? Wakatoshi is so deep in you, I can feel him,” Sakusa hummed against his temple. “And you take his cock so well. I wonder if we’ll be able to feel that little belly bulge when he pumps you full of cum. Do you want that? You want him to fill you up?”

Ushijima’s hips stuttered and he growled hearing Sakusa’s words, bowing low over Iwaizumi and pressing his face against the curve of his shoulder as Hajime cried _“Yes! Ah!—Oh, fuck yes!”_

“Maybe next time we’ll both fuck you. We’ll keep that needy little hole filled while you stretch these pretty lips around Tsumu’s dick.” He pressed two fingers against Hajime’s mouth, dipping them inside past his teeth to press against his tongue. “You want to take us all, don’t you Hajime?”

His eyes rolled back and he moaned around the intrusion as he lost himself to the fantasy of being impossibly full.

“ _Fuck,_ Omi-kun,” Atsumu exhaled, “And ya think I’m the filthy one.”

“You are,” he said pulling his hand away from Hajime’s lips. He turned to Atsumu and grabbing him by the back of his head. “Why don’t you put that filthy mouth to work, Miya,” he said pushing him down. “Make our boy come.”

With Sakusa’s fingers guiding him lower, Atsumu dropped to his elbows and sank his lips down over Hajime’s length.

Each forward thrust of Wakatoshi’s hips had Hajime pushing further and further into the searing wet heat of Atsumu’s mouth.

Atsumu didn’t gag when he swallowed him to the root, but Hajime could feel his throat squeeze around him, and when he pulled back and hollowed his cheeks it was all over.

Hajime spilled into Atsumu’s mouth, gripping hard over Sakusa’s shoulder and spasming around Wakatoshi, as his head tipped back and tears streamed down his face.

Wakatoshi’s hips lost their rhythm and a second later he buried himself deep, grunting with his release as he followed Hajime over the edge into oblivion.

Later, after they’d showered away the sweat and the slick, and fallen back into bed on clean sheets, Ushijima pulled him close and asked in his low rumbling voice, “Do you understand now?”

Hajime peaked his eyes open from where he’d laid his head on Wakatoshi’s arm.

Atsumu snuggled closer behind him, legs tangled together and one arm draped over his middle, fitting perfectly agains the line of his body. Kiyoomi had mirrored Hajime’s position on Wakatoshi’s other side with his head pillowed against his chest. He watched Hajime with a soft smile, a gentle curve of his lip that was only for them, and waited for his response.

“Yeah,” Hajime said, letting his eyes fall closed again. “I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> IWAUSHISAKUATSU!!! *she screams into the void* 
> 
> They all love Hajime. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
>  Drop me a comment, or come find me on tumblr/twitter _if you’re so inclined_  
> 
> 
> [tumblr](https://beauxxxtifullies.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/beauXtiful_lies)  
>  ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
